The present invention relates to a transporting water device which can transport water to a water tower. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transporting water device which can save energy.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional transporting water device comprises a water pipe 31 connected to a water tower 4 and a water tank 3, and a pump 41 disposed on the water pipe 31 to pump water from the water tank 3 to the water tower 4. When the pump 41 does not operate, the water in the water pipe 31 will flow downward. When the pump 41 operates again, the pump 41 will rotate at idle.